


Alate

by denayaira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/pseuds/denayaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 September 2001. Mereka terjebak, bertemu, lalu terbang. Karena ini bukan sekedar melompat. A remembrance for 9/11 tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> _alate — **a-'lAt** (adj.) having wings; lifted up in flight._

Kehancuran mungkin bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana pada saat itu. Suhu udara semakin panas, entah karena asap atau karena kebakaran yang sepertinya sedang menghanguskan beberapa lantai di atas lantai tempatnya berada. Kabut asap semakin lama semakin tebal, bukan saja membuat dadanya sesak tetapi juga membuatnya pening. Asap yang sama juga membatasi jangkauan penglihatannya, membuat mata lelaki itu perih dan membuat satu-satunya indera yang bisa berjalan dengan sempurna adalah indera pendengarannya; telinga yang sedari beberapa belas menit lalu terus-terusan mendengar suara teriakan begitu banyak orang entah dari mana, juga suara bangunan yang bergemuruh.

Hancur? Heh. Ini  _lebih_  dari hancur.

Lelaki itu, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak juga melepaskan ponsel oranye miliknya dari telinga kiri, sembari ia melangkah cepat, bahkan setengah berlari, di atas lantai yang rasanya terus bergetar sedari tadi.

" _Damn_ , ayo angkat telponku,  _Ero-sannin_!" ia berseru saat telinganya masih saja mendengar nada sambung yang berkelanjutan.

Lelaki muda berumur 24 tahun ini harus berjalan hati-hati kalau tidak mau terjatuh; ada beragam barang yang sudah jatuh berserakan di atas lantai, dipadu dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca meja maupun jendela yang bisa saja melukai kakinya, ditambah lagi dengan lapisan debu dan serpihan berbagai bagian bangunan.

Naruto tidak tahu persis tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Awalnya ia pikir ini semua disebabkan oleh gempa. Tapi gempa tidak mungkin dimulai dengan suara desingan mesin yang terdengar semakin dekat, semakin menguat, sampai akhirnya diakhiri dengan suara ledakan beruntun, dan getaran hebat yang menimpa gedung  _WTC North Tower_  tempatnya bekerja.

Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan getaran itu sampai sekarang. Memang tidak sebesar kali pertama, tidak pula disusul lagi dengan suara ledakan, tapi ia menyadari bahwa gedung ini masih berguncang di bawah kakinya.

Meskipun hampir tak bisa melihat lebih dari jangkauan lima meter, Naruto yakin bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang berlari ke arah berlawanan di lantai tingkat 81 gedung ini. Pintu darurat di sebelah barat lantainya berada telah bengkok dan tersangkut, sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka tidak peduli sudah ada lebih dari lima orang lelaki dewasa yang berusaha untuk membukanya. Sepertinya getaran kuat tadi berakibat cukup banyak ke badan gedung, termasuk membuat kusen pintu besi itu jadi remuk sehingga tak bisa lagi dibuka.

Langkah Naruto tidak akan terhenti jika bukan karena matanya yang samar-samar menemukan sosok seseorang yang berdiri di sisi jendela. Secara refleks Naruto mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat, dan saat ia sudah semakin dekat, Naruto mendapati bahwa memang benar ia melihat seorang lelaki di sana. Lelaki seumurannya yang berambut hitam dan mengenakan setelan jas dengan warna senada, tengah berdiri di sisi kaca jendela gedung, memandang ke luar jendela.

Sekali lagi;  _hanya_  berdiri mematung di sisi jendela di tengah kehancuran ini.

Seseorang tidak seharusnya berdiri diam di tengah kekacauan seperti ini, kecuali...  _apa dia terluka?_

"H-hei, Anda yang di sana!" Naruto berseru sembari menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Pintu darurat ada di sebelah sana, tidak jauh dari kita!"

Diamatinya lelaki yang ia panggil membuka mulut tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada pemandangan di bawah, menjawab Naruto dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan terlampau tenang tetapi cukup kuat untuk tetap terdengar di tengah kebisingan suasana.

"Gedung ini akan runtuh."

Mendengar itu Naruto mengeritkan giginya.

"Aku tahu!" Naruto segera menyahut keras. "Makanya itu—"

"Kita tidak akan selamat," lelaki berambut hitam itu memotong kalimat Naruto, kali ini dengan menoleh sedikit dan mempertemukan pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka, membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa lelaki itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan helaian rambut di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu?" Naruto bertanya dengan agak membentak. "Pintu darurat di sebelah barat memang tidak bisa dibuka, tapi kalau kita bisa keluar dari pintu darurat timur, pasti—"

"Kau sudah lihat keadaannya?"

Sekali lagi kalimatnya dipotong. Tetapi tanya ini disambut dengan Naruto yang terdiam. Reaksinya membuat lelaki itu mengerti dan melanjutkan dengan hampir datar.

"Pintu timur juga sama. Salah satu tiang beton penyangga jatuh tepat ke depan pintu, menghalangi akses kita untuk keluar dari sana. Kita terjebak di sini sekarang," jelasnya, sukses membuat napas Naruto tercekat. "Kalaupun kita bisa melewati pintu, kita tidak akan selamat sampai ke bawah sebelum gedung runtuh. Dugaanku, gedung ini dalam tahap  _progressive collapse_  dan lantai ini akan hancur sebentar lagi."

"S-siaaaaal!" Setelah mencerna penjelasan itu, Naruto gagal menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang frustasi, mengacak dan meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Sang Uzumaki segera menapak dengan penuh emosi sampai ia berada di sisi kiri lelaki itu. "Lalu kau mau apa? Melompat dari sini ke bawah begitu? Kau pikir akan ada trampolin raksasa yang akan menangkap dan menyelamatkanmu kalau kau lompat? Kau bisa langsung mati di tempat saat menghantam jalan!"

Si rambut hitam tidak menjawab, hanya membalas Naruto dengan menatapnya lurus, memberikan jawaban tanpa kata.

Naruto hampir menganga.

"Kau  _gila_?!"

Kekacauan dan kepanikan karena bencana seperti ini memang bisa membuat orang tertekan bahkan gila, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan salah satu contohnya sendiri, orang yang bunuh diri karena tertekan seperti ini—

Namun sebuah dengusan memotong jalan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak gila," lelaki itu menyangkal, "—setidaknya belum. Dan aku juga tidak mengalami depresi, asal kau tahu saja." Naruto hampir bisa melihat beragam emosi— _rasa tertekan, sedikit kesal, bahkan keputusasaan_ —yang bercampur baur di mata itu meski wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi. "...Lihat di sekeliling kita. Kita terjebak, lantai ini terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dicapai pemadam kebakaran sebelum gedungnya ambruk. Cepat atau lambat kita akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen, terbakar kalau apinya sampai ke sini, tertindih bangunan, atau terlempar ke luar gedung dan jatuh. Kalaupun aku harus mati sekarang, aku ingin bisa menentukan sendiri kematianku."

Naruto belum sempat merespon saat sebuah guncangan hebat lagi-lagi terasa melemaskan kakinya, membuatnya mau tidak mau merunduk dengan satu lutut di lantai dan tangan yang lain berpegangan pada logam jendela. Orang yang berada di sebelahnya juga bernasib kurang lebih sama.

"Ah,  _shit_!" lelaki muda berambut keemasan itu kembali mengutuk saat ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat didekatkannya ponselnya ke telinga lagi, kali ini hanya untuk mendengar rekaman suara elektronik yang memberitahukan bahwa telponnya gagal tersambung. " _Ero-sannin_  sialan! Jangan bilang dia tidur-tiduran karena  _hangover_  sementara aku sekarat di sini! Handphone  _Tsunade-baa-chan_  juga tidak aktif dari tadi. Siaaal! Apa kukirimi pesan saja?"

"Pesan terakhir untuk keluargamu, eh?" Ia mendengar lelaki yang satu bersuara. Namun di saat Naruto baru membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, lelaki itu sudah keburu melanjutkan. "...Aku bertaruh  _dia_  juga pasti terkejut setengah mati kalau kukirimi pesan tentang keadaanku sekarang. Kakakku."

Bibir Naruto terkatup kembali selama beberapa detik.

"Hmph," didengarnya lelaki berkulit putih itu mendengus sinis, bola mata beriris oniks hitam itu memandang jauh pada sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya ada di otaknya. "Ironis rasanya kalau mengingat kami berdua jauh-jauh datang ke negara ini untuk memulai hidup baru, dan inilah yang kudapatkan di minggu pertama aku bekerja."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar terdiam. Matanya tidak mampu berhenti mengamati lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, mencoba menelaah segala yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

Ya. Naruto tidak salah dengar. Naruto bisa mendengar sesal dalam kalimat itu. Tetapi itu bukan sesal yang dibuat-buat. Bukan pula sesal yang sengaja ditunjukkan untuk mencari perhatian apalagi rasa kasihan. Hanya sebuah rasa sesal, murni sebuah sesal yang keluar karena keadaaan, bahkan tidak ditujukan untuk menyalahkan keadaan.

Naruto memang belum benar-benar mengenal orang ini— _hah, mereka bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari lima menit yang lalu!_ —tetapi entah mengapa ia yakin lelaki ini adalah tipe orang yang jauh lebih mementingkan harga dirinya sendiri ketimbang dikasihani di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tipe orang yang... juga pasti akan berjuang setengah mati untuk tetap keluar dari sini hidup-hidup sampai kesempatan itu benar-benar tertutup.

Dari sanalah Naruto akhirnya menyadari, bahwa yang belum ingin mati sebenarnya bukan Naruto saja.

Satu getaran kuat lagi, disusul dengan suara ledakan memekakkan telinga yang entah berasal dari mana, membuat Naruto kembali memegang lantai yang bergetar dan menelan ludah.

_Tapi kami memang tidak punya banyak pilihan, ne?_

Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menatap orang di sebelahnya, terlalu sibuk menunduk dan membuka ponsel  _flip_  oranye miliknya lagi, kali ini membuka aplikasi pesan dan mulai menekan tombol dengan cepat.

"Hm? Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha, eh? Kau orang Jepang juga ternyata? Uchiha Sasuke _-san_. Sasuke- _san_..." Naruto mengecap nama itu dengan lidahnya, merasa seakan ia telah mengucapkan nama itu ratusan kali sebelum ini. "Hmh. _Sasuke_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Naruto mengerling ke arahnya di tengah perhatiannya ke layar ponselnya sendiri, menemukan lelaki yang satu mengangguk singkat dilengkapi dengan gumaman, ' _hn_ '.

"Nah, Sasuke," lelaki pirang ini melipat ponsel dan menyimpannya di saku. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menoleh dan memandang tepat ke mata lelaki yang satu. Dijulurkannya tangan kanannya dan ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku melompat bersamamu?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Kau  _idiot_?"

"Gah!" Naruto berseru segera setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak, Brengsek!" Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak meninju lelaki itu. "'Kan tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita hanya punya empat pilihan; mati sesak, mati terbakar, mati tertindih, atau mati melompat. Aku memang belum pernah mencoba  _bungee jumping_  seumur hidup, tapi sepertinya melompat dari ketinggian seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Lagipula—"

Naruto menatap mata oniks Sasuke lekat-lekat.

— _Aku tidak ingin kau melompat sendirian. Terlebih saat kau sendiri tidak ingin melakukannya.—_

"—melompat bersama pasti lebih baik daripada sendirian, 'kan?"

Sasuke membisu. Naruto mengamati bola matanya yang terbuka lebar, mungkin karena terkejut, sebelum akhirnya terpejam sejenak dan disertai dengan hembusan napas panjang serta sebuah senyum tipis di bibir itu.

"Tidak percaya rasanya aku masih bertemu orang sebodoh kau di saat seperti ini," Sasuke berucap sembari ikut bergerak bangkit. Tetapi hanya beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto bisa merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Lagi-lagi bodoh, eh?" Naruto balas tersenyum, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Sasuke, sembari tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengambil sebuah rangka meja logam yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan melemparkannya untuk memecahkan kaca jendela besar di hadapan mereka. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bodoh. Aku ini si jenius yang mendirikan kembali  _Rasengan Inc._  di umur 22 tahun!"

Mereka lalu berdiri menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang kini tak lagi ditutupi oleh kaca, mengalirkan udara yang segera membasuh asap yang menyesakkan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa nama si jenius ini." Naruto mendengar Sasuke berucap, disertai dengan sedikit tarikan ringan melalui tangan mereka yang saling berkait.

"Hmph," lelaki berkulit kecokelatan ini mendengus bangga. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Catat itu!" Naruto menjawab sembari mengeratkan gengggaman jemarinya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengambil buku catatanku. Bagaimana kalau kuingat saja?" Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah putih itu sembari Naruto merasakan Sasuke balas menggenggam jemarinya erat. Erat. Erat sekali. Sampai-sampai eratnya genggaman di tangan mereka itu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa tangan mereka mungkin tidak akan terlepas selagi mereka terjun bebas sekalipun.

Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mengedikkan bahu dan menatap lelaki di sisinya dengan sebuah senyum. "Tak masalah."

Angin kembali berhembus kencang, meski kadang masih membawa aroma asap yang mungkin berasal dari bagian atas gedung tempat mereka berada, mengingatkan mereka seberapa tinggi mereka berada sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat, mata mereka bertemu pandang dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

_Ah._

Naruto memejamkan mata.

Rasa-rasanya semua kenangan sejak Naruto bisa mengingat hingga sekarang seakan terputar kembali di otaknya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Ia memang tidak punya kesempatan lama bersama orangtua kandungnya tapi ia punya orangtua angkat yang sangat baik padanya. Ia juga tidak mampu menamatkan kuliahnya karena beberapa alasan, tapi toh ia berhasil mengambil alih dan membangkitkan kembali perusahaan almarhum ayahnya dari garis nol. Lagipula, meskipun kadang-kadang kelewat bandel dan keras kepala, sering menyerapah dan bahkan sering menjahili keluarga maupun rekan-rekan sekerjanya, ia tidak pernah absen untuk memberikan sumbangan pada panti asuhan atau bermain dengan anak-anak sepertinya di sana setiap akhir minggu, juga sesekali membelikan roti untuk tunawisma yang ia temui di jalan. Setiap orang yang ia temui adalah orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dan ia bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka.

Ia sudah menjalani hidupnya dengan cukup baik. Atau setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

Ia tidak akan menyesal jika harus mati sekarang.

Ia tidak akan menyesal. Tidak.

Tetapi, jika ia boleh menyesal— _Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam, membiarkan mata biru langitnya yang cerah memandang kembali ke mata lelaki di sisinya dan mendapati emosi yang sama di mata oniks itu_ —maka yang ingin ia sesalkan hanyalah satu hal:

_...Mengapa baru sekarang, di tempat ini, dan di saat seperti ini, ia bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

Sebuah senyum kembali Naruto lemparkan kepada Sasuke, dan ia mendapati lelaki itu balas tersenyum kepadanya meski tipis.

Lalu mereka melompat.

_._

_._

_._

_**One message received.** _

_**Sender:** _ _Gaki_

_**Subject:** _ _goodbye_

_oi baa-chan, the building's messed up and i'm stuck and i'll die anyway so i'll jump now.  
but no worries, got someone with me. i love you ok, tell the gramps for me too!_

_._

_._

_._

Dan ternyata benar dugaan Naruto, genggaman tangan mereka memang tidak terlepas bahkan hingga mereka menabrak permukaan tanah.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8865421/1/Alate). Inspired by [this photo from tumblr](http://thecantabile.tumblr.com/post/31471293546/). Thanks for reading!


End file.
